I Want You Bad - An Auslly Story
by allymoonkimbrewer
Summary: Austin, Ally, Trish & Dez have been best friends since they were six and they are starting their last year at Marino High School. Ally is a straight-A-student and head cheerleader. She writes songs for Austin. She does NOT have stage fright. Austin is the quaterback of the football team. Ally's boyfriend, Dallas, is the captain. What will happen in their last year at Marino High?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! We hope you enjoy our first chapter of I Want You Bad! We love Auslly and if you love it as much as us, you will LOVE this story! At least we hope! Disclaimer: We do not own Austin & Ally or anything in it. If we did, it would be called the Austin & Ally show...oh, wait. But we don't own anything!**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V BEEP BEEP BEEP! I quickly turn my alarm clock off. That's right, I was already awake. I love school and all it's glory to be honest. Let me introduce myself, the name is Allyson, Allyson Dawson. But if you ever, and I mean EVER call me Allyson in front of even just one other person, you'll get it. So if you still want a life, call me Ally. Anyways, I am a Straight-A-student and head of the cheerleading squad at my school, Marino High. My boyfriend's name is Dallas, and he is the captain of the football team. My best friends are Austin Moon, Patricia De La Rosa -but call her Trish to save your life-, and Dez, he still hasn't told us his last name and we've all known eachother for 11 years. Austin and I write songs together, and he performs them, I love music, but -before you ask, no I DON'T have stage fright- my cheerleading coach said it would, and I quote, "waste my practising time because you could be a great gymnast some day! Don't waste it on music!" So I don't, I let Austin perform all the songs we write ever since we were 15. When we were 15, it was a year after I started cheerleading and met Dallas -I was currently dating him- Austin found my book -my PERSONAL book that I ALWAYS tell people NOT to touch- and he saw one of my songs, he asked if he could sing one for a talent show and I agreed. And he WON! Ever since then we wrote songs together. Later, Austin joined the football team and is now currently a quarterback. Trish is the best, I can talk to her about ANYTHING! And Dez is just, well, Dez.

I put my cheerleading uniform on, fix my hair, put on some natural make-up, get my tote bag with my books and other school supplies and then I head downstairs to the kitchen to be greeted by my mum. Her name is Penny Dawson. I love her with all my heart. My mum greets me with a hug.

Penny: "Morning sweetie!"

Ally: "Morning mum, you know I love your hugs, but I think you're creasing my uniform." My mum then pulls back from the hug.

Penny: "Sorry sweetie. *sighs* Look at you, all grown up and ready for your first day of senior year! I can't believe you'll be graduating this year!" That's right, today marks the first day of my last year at Marino High. Which means college application time could start at anytime now. I decide to just grab an apple since I will be late for the bus if I have breakfast with my mum. I really love her, but she's a talker.

Ally: "Yes mum, I know, I'll be going off to college next year. But that is in a whole other year. Now I have to go, or I'm going to miss my bus! Bye mum!"

Penny: "Bye sweetie! Have a good day!" And with that I run out the door with my bag and get to the bus stop. I see some familiar back of heads waiting for the bus who I decide to run up to. Yep, you guessed it, Austin, Dez & Trish.  
Ally: "Hey guys! Ready for a whole new year of school?!" I asked maybe a bit to excitedly because all I heard were groans after I said that.

Trish: "Ally, I don't want there to be a whole new year of school! Personally, I just want this year to be over already so school can be over forever!"  
Ally: "You know you either have to get a job next year, or go to college, right?"

Trish: "I get jobs all the time! That'll be a piece of cake!"

Dez: "Trish, I think she meant a real job. Not the ones you get hired for, then fired the next hour." Apparently that earned Dez a smack to the head by Trish. Because that's exactly what she did. So I turned away from the squabbling people I call my friends and start a conversation with Austin.

Ally: "So Austin, you excited for the next football season?"

Austin: "I don't know, I mean I am psyched to be playing football again, but I just wish they didn't add more practising time this year, I need my social life, you know?"

Ally: "I know exactly what you mean, Coach Sylvester sent us the new practising times last night and I nearly sent her an e-mail calling her an evil gutless rat." We both chuckled at the memory of the halloween party where I had to pretend to be Taylor Swift. I turned back to see if Dez and Trish were still still squabbling at eachother and to my surprise, they weren't. They were actually doing something I would never expect. I turned back to Austin. Ally: "Uh, Austin?"

Austin: "Yeah Ally?" I pointed to the direction of Dez and Trish, and he turned around and straight away his mouth dropped.

Ally: "So, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Austin slightly nodded while his mouth was still wide open. I suddenly felt arms circle around my waist. I squealed and turned around.

Ally: "Hey Dallas!" I gave him a quick hug because he pulled out un-expectedly.

Dallas: "A-are Trish and Dez making out?!" Austin and I both nodded and the bus finally arrived which caused Dez and Trish to pull apart. They both screamed and Dez tried to get on the bus first but Trish pushed him.

Trish: "Out of my way doofus! I don't wanna be anywhere near you!" Ok so maybe that was just some random...I don't even know the word. Dallas, Austin and I went to the very back of the bus and sat next to Trish. She had a horrified look on her face.

* * *

**Well! That's the first chapter done and dusted! Hoped you like it! Please rate & review! It would mean ALOT to us! We will put the next chapter up as soon as we can! Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! We're back with a whole new chapter! Last chapter was a bit more humorous than this one. Last chapter was a bit more of a introduction to the story. This chapter will leave you guys on a cliff hanger though, so beware!**

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Austin & Ally or anything in it. We just own the idea for the story.**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

We got off the bus because we finally arrived at school! Gosh that felt like the longest bus trip ever! Trish just sat there, with a horrified look on her face and not moving a muscle, Austin was on his phone and every time I tried to start a conversation with Dallas, he just brushed the conversation off. I mean, I shouldn't be worried, right? He is probably just had a bad morning or something. Even though, when he saw me at the bus stop today, he looked so happy. But I'm not going to search for answers, this is my last year in Marino High and I want to enjoy every little bit. We get to our lockers, Austin and I's lockers are next to each other when Dallas' locker is in another hallway. It used to be on the other side of my locker but he moved. Why you ask? I have no idea. Trish and Dez's were across the hall from us. Their lockers were also next to each other...oh no. Their lockers are next to eachother! Dez is going to be super weird. And I when I say super weird, I mean even more than normal! And Trish is going to probably be a ticking time bomb ready to blow any second. What even happened at the bus stop that caused them to... *Bell rings meaning first period is starting* oh never mind. I get my textbooks for my first and second period and head to my first class. What a weird morning.

* * *

I get into my first class which I am in with Dallas and Austin. The teacher starts to introduce herself since it is the first day of the school year. I start to tune her out after I hear typing noises! People should know better than to text in class! I look to see where the noise is coming from. Cassidy. She's in the cheer squad with me and we get along when we have to, but we have never been, what do you call it? Oh yeah, friends. Not even frenemies. We just don't care to get along if we don't have to. I suddenly hear the texting noise coming from the very back of the class. Dallas?! He should definitely know better! I'll talk to him later. I turn my attention back onto the front of the class and see that the teacher is writing notes on the board. I get my book and start to write them down.

* * *

"Hey Dallas!" I call to him in his locker hallway. Wow it's extremely empty compared to my locker hallway. "Oh, hey Alls!" He starts walking over to me. "Care to explain why you were texting in class?! You should know better!" I exclaim to him and he just rolls his eyes. "Gosh Alls, you're starting to sound like my mum, just chill out will you?" He chuckles. "No! I will NOT chill out until you tell me WHY you were texting in class!" His phone starts beeping and he looks at it and says to me, "U-u-um A-a-alls, I-i-i have to go do something. I'll see you later Alls!" He runs off without even giving me a kiss on the cheek. He normally always gives me a kiss on the cheek when he leaves me to go somewhere. I sigh. I go to my next class.

* * *

"I mean, we hardly saw each other ALL Summer and he just acts like everything's fine! He didn't even say he couldn't come. Like, remember a couple of weeks ago when you were watching a movie with me since Dallas never came?" Austin nods. He is such a great friend and listener. "Well, I forgot to tell you this, but in the morning, when I woke up, I decided just to call him to see if he was ok. And when I thought he picked up, a woman answered! And it sounded NOTHING like his mum! But it sounded really familiar. But I thought nothing of it. And I still don't! I just, I'm worried about him. I don't know what's going on and I just want him to be honest with me. I am his girlfriend after all. Anyway, I should probably stop rambling. We should at least fit some food in before lunch ends." Austin just chuckles and nods. You see, if Austin and I were dating, he would never - wait, WHAT?! I just shrug it off as Trish comes into view and running up to our table. "Guys," she starts. She's panting, obviously out of breath. "Sup Trish!" Austin says with his mouth full of food. I chuckle and playfully roll my eyes at him. "GUYS!" Trish yells and slams her hands onto our table which made us both jump. "Sorry Trish, what's wrong?" I asked, now worried that something has happened to one of our relatives since we are all so close. "WHAT'S WRONG?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" I nod slowly and carefully. Trish sits down calms herself. "What's wrong is that that doofus who kissed me at the bus stop is now being SO annoying! Ally, do you think Dallas could find a way to get me a locker in his locker hallway that he moved to?" To be honest, when Trish said his name, I felt like crying, not knowing why. But I held them back and said, "I don't know, he's been a bit, weird, and, distant lately." Trish and Austin look at me concered. "Don't ask me, I have no idea what's going on." The bell then rings for next period.

* * *

I decide to walk home today, noticing today's nice breeze and wanting fresh air. I then hear someone call my name. "Hey Ally." I jump and look behind me. "Austin you scared me!" I playfully hit his arm. "Sorry but you looked so caught up in your little world, it was the perfect chance!" He puts his hands up in surrender. I playfully roll my eyes at him. We start walking past the locker hallways when I see something in the distance. Is that Dallas? "Yeah I think so." I jump again even though I know Austin is here. Realization then hits me. "I said that out loud didn't I? I then get a text from...huh, Dallas. It says: Hey Alls, I can't come to your place today since my parents wanted me to get my homework done straight away. So I'm home right now doing just that. But there's no need to call. Also, my parents might get me in trouble if you do. Love ya, Dallas. "Um, what?" I say out loud, again. Gosh what's with that?! "Ally what's wrong?" Austin asks me, concerned. I show him the text and he tells me, "We're going over there, I mean it's probably not even him." I nod my head trying to convince myself that as well. We walk over to Dallas' locker hallway and see Cassidy kissing someone. For some reason my gut is telling me to at least find out who this 'someone' is. I get a good look and can't believe my eyes. "Dallas."

* * *

**Oooh! Like we said, beware of the cliff hanger! Most of the time, when there is a line between paragraphs, that means that there is a time lapse! Well please rate and review because in a couple of days we will add a new chapter! And we know you guys will want to know what happens next! We're already bouncing ideas off one another for the next chapter! And trust us it will be good! And don't worry, just because we found out about what Dallas has been doing in the 2nd chapter, it doesn't mean we are going to just push Auslly straight into the picture, we will do it slowly, but not too slow. Anyways, rate and review (pretty sure we said that earlier in this paragraph) and stay tuned for the next chapter in I Want You Bad - An Auslly Story !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! And we're back with yet another chapter because you guys wanted us to update! Oh, and thankyou so much for the reviews! The ones where you guys were saying how much you hated Dallas or got angry about Ally not seeing the signs, made us laugh, a WHOLE lot! So thankyou for that! We are also so appreciative of how much you guys love our story and want us to update! It really means a WHOLE lot to us! Well, here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Austin & Ally or anything in it. We just own the idea for this fan fiction.**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V **

I can't believe this. Dallas cheated on me. Well, he technically is still cheating on me since he is still making out with Cassidy! He didn't even hear me when I said his name. Austin is looking at me now as I am on the verge of breaking down and screaming. "DALLAS!" Austin screams at him. Dallas FINALLY stops making out with Cassidy and turns around to see me with all these mixed emotions on my face -sad, confused, angry, mad, upset-, and Austin just fuming. Cassidy finds it all awkward and walks away, also with a confused face. "Alls, I can explain." Dallas tries to sound sympathetic because he knows that always makes me forgive him, but not this time. No way am I letting him take advantage of me. "Explain what Dallas?! That you just 'accidentally' bumped heads with Cassidy? Oh and also 'accidentally' bumped lips and then it turned out your lips were glued together until Austin screamed your name?!" I was fuming now. "Alls, I was meaning to tell you-" I cut him off, not wanting to listen to another word. "Oh, but you didn't tell me, and let me get this through your thick egotistical head, WE ARE THROUGH!" I started to walk out of school when I felt someone grabbing my wrist. "Let go Dallas! I don't want to be near you anymore!" "Ally, it's me Austin." Oh, woops. I turned around to talk to Austin. "Sorry Austin, as you can see, I can't think straight at the moment." "I don't blame you Ally, I would be too if that happened to me." "Thanks Austin, I better get home." Austin then looks at me with concern and sympathy and says, "Ally, I don't want anything to happen to you if you walk home alone. Even if it is daytime. I can drive you home." "You sure it isn't any trouble Austin?" "Heck no! I live a couple houses down remember? Now, let's go." He starts skipping to his car -yeah, he has an inner Dez- I chuckle and decide to follow him and then I start skipping. What don't judge me? It's sometimes fun to have an inner Dez. Except for the fact that this morning...EW no. Trish would kill me if I was thinking about her and what happened with Dez at the bus stop. But you have to admit, that was kind of funny.

* * *

Austin pulled up at my house. "You sure you're going to be ok Ally?" I look inside my house through the window and see my mum trying to break dance in front of the TV. I crack a smile and chuckle and tell Austin, "I'll be fine, I just need to make sure my mum doesn't break her hip." Austin then looks through the window and lets out a chuckle, "Ok, just call me if you need anything ok?" "Ok Austin, and thanks for being there for me for the past half hour." "No problem." He smiles at me while I get out of his car. "Thanks again Austin, bye." "Bye Ally." He then drives a couple blocks down and I see him park in his driveway.

* * *

I walk inside to see my mum still break dancing. I roll my eyes and I see her about to make a vase break and I run right to it and catch it. I land on the floor with the vase in my hands not broken one bit. My mum suddenly sees me and helps me up. "Oh sorry sweetie, I was trying to be hip like all you youngsters these days and be a cool dancer." As my mum is saying this, she's making hand gestures like she's a rapper or something. "Mum, be careful, or you might break your hip." She rolls her eyes at me and turns the TV off. "So sweetie, how was your first day back at school?" "It was ok." "How's Dallas, I've noticed he's been a bit off recently." I completely froze when she said that. My mum noticed and I didn't. How could I be so blind? "Honey? What's wrong?" My eyes start to water and the next thing I know, I've broken down into a sobbing fest. My mum hugs me. "M-m-mum Aus-a-austin and I saw him kissing a-a-nother gir-gir-girl." And that's when I broke down even more. After that, I don't remember anything else that happened.

* * *

I woke up to see myself laying on top of my bed, which was drenched by the way. So I decided to get up and wash my face. I go into the bathroom to see make up all over my face. I cleaned my face up and walked downstairs to see my mum watching TV. Thank goodness she wasn't break dancing again. "No more break dancing mum?" My mum turns around and comes and hugs me. She pulls away and asks, "How you feeling sweetie?" I wonder what she's talking about for a second and then I remember, Dallas. "I think I am slowly getting over him, but it will probably still take some time." I say, quite calmly I may add. "Ok, but just to warn you, Trish and Dez called to ask what happened to you, since Austin told them you needed sometime to yourself." "You mean, Dez and Trish called, together?" I asked shocked. My mum chuckles, "Oh no sweetheart, we all know they both don't get along unless there is something to get angry about." I nod in agreement. "So where are they now?" I ask, trying to start up a different conversation. "Well, actually, you left your phone down here and they texted you a couple of times, I didn't read the texts though, so maybe you want to read them?" I nod and grab my phone and sit on the couch. The first one is from Dez:

To: Allykat88

From: MindyLeaveMeAlone

Hey Ally, I heard about what Dallas did to you. He's a real jerkymundo! I'm going to head to his house right now and confront him and SCREAM at him! See ya!

* * *

Ok, it's good to know Dez has my back even if it's in his own crazy way. The next one is from Trish, I think?:

To: Allykat88

From: DallasIsDead

Hey Ally, your mum told me about what that Dallas jerk did to you. I'm actually on my way to his house right now. Don't worry, I'm not the one driving, my mum is. I just need to tell him what a jerk he is and that he has lost the best thing in the world. But don't worry Alls, I am positive that the right guy for you is closer than you think. Wink wink. I know, that rhymed, go crazy with song ideas! :) We just pulled up. Wait, there's a car that looks familiar, to familiar. It's all crazy with stripes and weird patterns...UGH DEZ IS HERE CONFRONTING DALLAS TOO? Well, this just got a whole lot better. Ttyl Alls! Btw, it's me Trish!

* * *

Ok, well, I can't wait to find out how all that goes. I think I might go to Austin's place. "Hey mum?" "Yea sweetie?" "Is it ok if I go to Austin's place?" "Oh! Of course! Why wouldn't you be allowed! Go!" She throws my jacket to me and pushes me out the door with a huge smile on my face. What was that about? Whatever, I don't want to think about much right now. I shrug it off and walk to Austin's place.

* * *

**We hope you guys liked it! Like we said in the last chapter, if there are lines between paragraphs, that means there is a time lapse, most of the time. And sorry for not much Auslly or Trez, but for this chapter, we kind of needed to focus on how Ally was feeling. Well, please rate & review and again, thankyou for all your great feedback so far! The feedback you give us is what makes us want to update more! Oh and just a warning, one of us is moving in a couple of days and won't have internet access for a week. So we will either try to get a chapter in tomorrow, or you will have to wait a week or a slight bit more. But don't worry! We are NOT giving up on this story! So, please rate and review (like we already said) and so long until le next chapter! :)**


	4. Author's Note

**Hi everyone! We just wanted to let you know that we won't be able to update any of our stories for at least two weeks. We are so sorry. One of us is moving to a whole other country and won't have internet access for at least a week. And she has stop overs too and adding up the whole dates are complicated. But anyways, we're so sorry because we work on every story, chapter & one-shot together. So one of us can't do it without the other. But, besides from that, we are taking all of your wonderful suggestions for one-shots under consideration, and once we can get in touch with eachother, we will start working on one-shots -giving you guys credit for the ideas of course-, and chapters for our story: I Want You Bad - An Auslly Story! Thankyou for understanding and we hope you guys are still here in two weeks time! Thankyou and goodbye for now! :)**


End file.
